pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt's Crabominable
Crabominable is a Pokémon owned by Wyatt. It is his second revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In The New Digital Era, Crabrawler is called upon from the PC storage system in order to battle Hugh and his Trapinch. The two Pokémon battle evenly, each being powerful. The battle ends in a tie. In Digging for a Battle!, Wyatt chooses Crabrawler as his final Pokémon to battle Roark, battling his Cranidos. Crabrawler's power matched Cranidos, and the two continuously pounded on each other. The two clashed with Power-Up Punch and Zen Headbutt, resulting in a double knockout. This caused Wyatt to lose the gym match. In Nightmare of Dreams, Crabrawler battled against a Darkrai. Crabrawler performed well, landing several hits before Nando's Kricketune used Sing to put Darkrai to sleep. It battled Baron Alberto's Lickilicky afterwards in order to defend Darkrai, holding its own. It was defeated by a behind the back Hyper Beam by Hunter J's Salamence. In Illumination on a Bad Habit, Crabrawler was Wyatt's second choice to battle Maylene's Gallade. Despite having learned a new Brutal Swing attack, Crabrawler is unable to withstand Gallade's Confusion attack, and is defeated. In Steeling Against the Defenses, Crabrawler was Wyatt's second choice against Byron's Magnezone. Crabrawler was able to inflict heavy damage to Magnezone, but it resisted and did heavy damage back. The two clash and knocked each other out. In Disobedient Rampage, Wyatt chose Crabrawler to battle a wild Lairon. Crabrawler was able to overpower and defeat Larion, allowing Wyatt to catch it. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Crabrawler was chosen to enjoy the Alola Festival. It was Wyatt's second choice to battle Steve, fighting Incineroar. It is able to overpower and defeat Incineroar. It battles Decidueye next, and is quickly defeated. In Slick Start on the Ice, Wyatt chooses Crabrawler as they travel the snow route of 217, the cold causing it to evolve into Crabominable. It is Wyatt's final choice against Candice, battling her Abomasnow. It is protected from Hail thanks to its new type, and manages to match Abomasnow in strength. It eventually defeats Abomasnow, giving Wyatt the win. In Collision on the Mountain, Crabominable is chosen to battle against Kidd. It takes heavy damage from Kidd's Sudowoodo and Thing 1, but manages to push through. It is chosen again to battle Belmondo's Magnezone, but is defeated then trapped by Belmondo's Joltik. In Collision at Pal Park, Crabominable is chosen to battle Android's Gourgeist. It is defeated without landing a blow. In Collision with the Enemy, Crabominable made a cameo appearance. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Crabominable appears with the rest of Wyatt's team. They bounce in a bounce house. It fights off the Unown effected by Bad Dreams, and is eventually defeated. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Crabominable battles against Mysterio's Dream Dusk form Lycanroc. Crabominable defeats it with ease. In Vs. Flygon, Crabominable participates in the preliminary round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It has a rematch with Hugh's Flygon. The two are both at full health, being even. Crabominable has a type advantage while Flygon knows several super effective attacks. In the end, Crabominable loses the battle, eliminating Wyatt from the tournament. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Crabominable teams up with Ian's Rotom to battle Lawrence's Wishiwashi and Vanilluxe over a pool. It has difficulty getting out to battle due to the pool, requiring to freeze the water to go out. It defeats Vanilluxe in a single hit, and is caught up in Wishiwashi's Beat Up attack. It uses Reversal after taking this damage, but is defeated by Lawrence's Pachirisu. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Crabominable battles Joe's Emboar alongside Steve's Obstagoon. The two are shaky to start but eventually work well together. They are defeated by Emboar's Burn Up. Known Moves Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Wyatt's Pokemon (PT)